


kisses.

by h2owo



Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Brazil Arc, Getting Together, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, fwb(ish) to lovers, lots of kisses, oikawa is bad in general, poor kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: The five kinds of kisses Oikawa gives Hinata during the development of their relationship. And then the kisses that Hinata gives back when they're finally together.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243
Comments: 12
Kudos: 553





	kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ;;  
> i've been dying to write oihina bc i love they ;; i couldn't get the image of oikawa kissing hinata's palms out of my head, and this fic was just meant to be that, but then i couldn't help myself cksbkfbskdbdk pls enjoy ((":

I. Forehead.

"Oikawa-san! Over here!"

Hinata jumped and waved his arms and diploma around frantically at the sight of Oikawa. The two had gotten closer as a result of Kageyama learning to communicate with his former teammates. Hinata's found out since then how much of a hard worker Oikawa was, and while he couldn't fully understand his struggles, his admiration for his senior only managed to grow more and more by the day.

They've had their fair share of laughter and tears by this point. Laughter, whenever Hinata shared stories of his failed cooking attempts or when Oikawa is reminded of that one horrid outfit he wore to a date, thinking he looked really cool (needless to say, he didn't hear from her again after that). And tears, when Oikawa video called him from Argentina, looking like a corpse and when Hinata called to tell him that he sprained his wrist badly and had to be taken out of a game midway.

So it's quite clear that they were more than just senpai and kouhai. Perhaps they were something closer to best friends, but Kageyama would throw a tantrum if he knew someone else was gonna get the 'best friend' title. Perhaps they could be something more than friends, but Hinata wasn't ready to tackle those feelings yet. He'd rather swallow them down every time they resurged than accidently blurt them out and suffer the consequences.

Which is why he was so hesitant to ask Oikawa if he wanted to attend their graduation. It was easy to catch himself slipping over text- he could stop and rewrite messages as much as he needed. 'I miss you's could turn into cute dog photos and 'I like you's can turn into crude questions about Oikawa's last date.

But in person? Hinata wasn't sure how well he could hold himself back once he saw Oikawa in person. Yet he also couldn't stop himself from feeling this overwhelming happiness at the fact that Oikawa was more than willing to come see them graduate. To see _him_ graduate. So when he finally spots that familar tuft of brown hair, he nearly trips over himself running to Oikawa.

The taller only manages to hear his name and have that be his only warning before he's greeted with a ball of sunshine jumping on him. Thankfully, he's ready to catch the other, arms wrapped around his torso tightly.

"Shouyou!" he beams, spinning Hinata around as if he couldn't potentially cause injuries with the amount of people surrounding them. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

Hinata sniffles out a tiny "thank you" as he's being put down. He wants to say more than just thank you, but before he could say anything else to Oikawa, he hears another familiar voice nearby, then another and soon they're surrounded by friends, old and new.

It's not like Hinata disliked being around his friends, and it wasn't like he was the only one celebrating his graduation, so he really didn't have the right to feel this jealous. And yet, it still bubbled in the pits of his stomach when again and again, any moment he could've had alone with Oikawa is interrupted by someone- or multiple someones.

It feels like an eternity before they're alone again, and Hinata, much more determined than before, quickly scans their surroundings before grabbing onto Oikawa's wrist and running towards the back of the school. He ignores the loud, confused "Shou, where are we going?" and instead runs faster, feeling like his motivation to stay sane becoming threadbare.

He lets go of Oikawa's hand once they've reached the back of the school, where they're covered in the shadows of blossoming sakura trees and the building's tall brick walls. There's something unfair about how Oikawa is barely breaking a sweat when Hinata feels the need to wipe himself down- but then again, Hinata wasn't couldn't be this worked up from just the run.

Shakily, he reaches inside his pocket to pull out a button, the only one missing from his uniform right now (he mentally notes that he should give his friends the rest of his buttons for memory), and offers it to Oikawa with a stiff arm. The brunet simply stares down at the tiny button, seemingly surprised.

"I- This- I saved my second button for you, Oikawa-san! I hope you can accept it!"

Is what he says. Hinata's mind goes into a frenzy as soon as he says it with thoughts of _Oh god, that wasn't what I rehearsed!_ And _what if that sounds too much like a confession?! Does he know?? Will he know?? Oh god, he knows, doesn't he??_

But Oikawa doesn't seem repulsed by this at all. Instead, a bright smile spreads blooms on his face, and he accepts the button gratefully, tucking it into his own pocket. And with motions too swift for Hinata to process, Oikawa leans in to brush back his bangs and sweetly kisses his forehead. Hinata almost forgets to breathe.

"Thank you, Shouyou. I'll make sure to treasure it well. Congratulations, again, I'm excited to see you grow even more after this."

Glancing up at Oikawa's warm expression, Hinata wonders how he could ever not look at the other like he hung the moon and the stars.

\--

II. Hands.

Meeting Oikawa in Rio felt too surreal. So surreal that Hinata spent nearly fifteen minutes pinching the back of his hand after their first dinner together to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. They'd both changed so much over the years, their respective schedules slowly decreasing the amount of texts and calls shared until there were none. For nearly a year, at that.

Within that year, Hinata figured his emotions must've been repressed enough to simply disappear at this point, yet just seeing Oikawa across from him was all he needed to hopelessly yearn once again. It was a miracle that Hinata managed to consider Oikawa's offer to take him out for dinner without bursting into flames. Truthfully, he would've hated himself if he let the opportunity go. Would've hated to unintentionally let Oikawa go once again.

So after dinner, he apologizes to the brunet for being so distant within the past year and pinky promises to text each other at least once a day.

("I missed your daily memes, too," Oikawa said when Hinata spoke about their lack of communication. "Sometimes, your messages were the only thing that made me feel alright."

Hinata's heart ached.)

The two of them have been practicing together as often as possible since they met, both indoors and at the beach, to accomodate for their respective play styles. Today just happened to be an indoor day. Oikawa, being on Argentina's national team, unsurprisingly had a huge network, and managed to book them the finest gym to practice at. Hinata was excited to play with and against Oikawa and his teammates, but the older just shook his head at his restlessness. 

"I missed you, Shou," he said under his breath, his eyes so fond it made Hinata's heart ache even more, "I want you to myself tomorrow."

Needless to say, Hinata didn't get much sleep last night.

But luckily for him, being such a simpleton, the mere sight of a gym was able to provide him with more than enough energy to run around. Oikawa chuckled and shook his head at the sight of him bouncing about, rambling on about how the gym brought back so many memories.

"C'mon, sunshine, we don't have all day," he playfully scolded, looking unfairly handsome under the bright lighting of the gym. Hinata knew well that they did have all day. He knew, yet the nickname still got him all tongue-tied and obedient, so he quietly followed after Oikawa to go stretch by the bleachers before playing.

Hours easily flew by with Oikawa; they lost track of time as soon as Oikawa set the first ball up for Hinata, and by the time they came to, it was dark out. Muscles aching and clothes uncomfortably sticking to their clothes, Hinata found himself on the ground while Oikawa was miraculously able to keep himself upright long enough to reach the bleachers.

"Nice set, Oikawa-san!"

Said man chuckles against the rim of his water bottle, and when he put the bottle down, Hinata took all the willpower he had left to keep him from staring at the single drop of water that trailed down his jaw and down his throat.

"Thanks, Shou. Your spikes are just as good as I remember them- no, better, even."

Smiling, Hinata lifts his arms, flipping his hands so his palms faced him. They were calloused and bruised and red, but he would never trade the feeling of his palm against a volleyball for the world. He's made it this far already, and he doesn't plan on stopping now.

"Thank you, that means a lot. I've been working extra hard to level up. Hitting the ball used to be so difficult, and it hurt like hell. But I've gotten better, and I'm still getting better, so you better not slack off, Grand King! I'll beat you one day!" 

Hinata clenches his fists and barely sits up enough to grin at Oikawa, the old nickname rolling off his tongue easily. He expects some snarky response, maybe an overexaggerrated recollection of something said back in high school. But all he gets is silence. Confused, the ginger blinks his eyes open, his smile falling when he sees an indecipherable look on Oikawa's face. It looked like something beyond fondness for a teammate or rival. Looked like something he didn't dare think of when it came to Oikawa. He shakily brings his fists back down to his chest, feeling his own heart go haywire.

Flustered, he averts his eyes, cheeks feeling warm, but not from volleyball practice. He hears as the other stands up, hears the little squeaks of his shoes against polished floors. Hinata swallows heavily when Oikawa sits on the floor next to him, and he holds back the urge to completely curl in on himself.

"O-Oikawa-san?"

Smiling, the taller doesn't respond. He simply grabs onto Hinata's tiny fists, each of his own hands completely engulfing the other's, and pulls them towards him. Gently, he tucks his thumbs beneath where Hinata curled his fingers together, urging them to unravel, which Hinata does so obediently with a pounding heart and a reddened face.

Then, slowly, Oikawa brings each of Hinata's hands up to his lips, where he plants a kiss to each of his palms. Hinata's skin burns with each point of contact, the fire trailing down to his wrists then up to the tips of his fingers, where Oikawa's lips leave their claim. He parts his lips to try and say something, _anything_ , but when Oikawa finally looks at him, with his lips still pressed to the side of his palm, his throat runs dry.

"I look forward to it, Shou. Don't keep me waiting too long, mm?"

The words are pressed into Hinata's skin, making a shiver run up the ginger's spine. The shorter finally loses it when Oikawa playfully nips at the tip of his index finger, and he scrambles to sit up, pulling his hands back towards his chest protectively. His cheeks are definitely red, and he can't tell if the blush has spread down to his neck or not. But Oikawa's flickering gaze seems to be indicative enough, which only embarrasses him more.

"Ahhh, what was that for?!" Hinata whines, feeling like he was back in high school with all this overwhelming feelings. He glares at Oikawa when the other stands and lets out a chuckle.

"Just wanted to," is the response he gets, along with a shrug.

The glare only intensifies, but unsurprisingly, Oikawa is unbothered by the look. Most likely because a flustered Hinata is by no means an intimidating Hinata. The brunet reaches a hand out, offering help to pull Hinata back up onto his feet.

"Aw, don't be such a baby," he teases when the ginger gives his hand a suspicious glance, wriggling his fingers as if this was Hinata's first time seeing a hand. "Treat me to dinner?"

Dinner. Right. They hadn't eaten in hours, Hinata remembers, and just the word 'dinner' has his stomach grumbling in displeasure. He wraps his arms around himself quickly, but Oikawa'd already heard the low growl, letting out yet another chuckle.

"Cute."

Huffing, Hinata grabs onto Oikawa's hand, feeling warm, calloused fingers wrap around his own before he's nearly hoisted upwards. He curses their height difference when he has to tilt his head up to meet Oikawa's eyes, pulling his hand away so he could poke at his chest with a pout.

"Shaddup, I'm supposed to be cool! Cool!"

Oikawa rolls his eyes but begrudgingly agrees so the other would stop sulking.

They walk the dimly light streets of Rio with their hands brushing against each other with every step.

\--

III. Shoulder.

It's not the first time Hinata has to deal with an overly pushy suitor. But it's not like it gets any easier to deal with them with each experience. Especially when they shamelessly flirt with him.

"Hinata-san, can't I have your number? I promise I can treat you right and make you happy."

The ginger inwardly cringes at the man in front of him. He's not necessarily unattractive, but boy, was he cocky. He'd placed himself in front of Hinata when he was trying to leave the gym's locker room, all leaned up against the doorframe as if he were the main love interest in some drama. Unimpressed, but not wanting to gain unwanted attention, Hinata politely shakes his head, hand gripping onto shoulder strap of his gym bag.

"I'm sorry, I'm not one to hand out personal information like that. If you'd excuse me, please, I need to get going."

It's obviously the wrong thing to say to this guy, which Hinata realizes when anger flashes across his features. Sure, he could've given a fake number and made a run for it, but Hinata didn't want to do that- wouldn't feel good doing that. So he purses his lips and prepares for the worst.

"What?! What do you mean you're not one to give out personal information like that?! Are you kidding me?!"

Ah. There it is. The Nice Guy facade finally broke.

Man, all he did was vaguely help the guy fix his form a few times. He kinda wishes he could turn back time and ignore him when he obnoxiously groaned, " _WOW, I sure am having a hard time with this. I wish someone would help me."_ But he digresses.

"I was being a nice guy and I asked you politely, and you're just gonna tell me to fuck off?? What the hell's your problem?!"

Hinata thinks he might've felt a blood vessel nearly burst at the man's outburst. What was his name again? Ah, what does it matter, not like Hinata was planning on ever seeing him again. He puts his hands up and feels the corners of his lips twitch when he tries to maintain his polite smile.

"Sir, please, you're causing a scene. Please lower your voice."

"Hah?! No, I'm not gonna lower my voice! Why don't nice guys like me ever get a chance?! You bitches always want the bad guys! What, do you want me to spit on you and cheat on you daily?! Is that what you want?!"

At this point, Hinata's wondering where the staff is because practically everyone else within their vicinity is looking in his direction. Surely, there has to be someone around. But there's no sign of help just yet, so he turns back to the man in hopes of calming him down.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice person and all, can we take this outside--"

"Oh, there you are, baby!"

Hinata's head snaps up at the familiar voice and he thanks the lord for sending Oikawa his way. The brunet shoves the bothersome man to the side, bulldozing his way through to get to Hinata. He wraps an arm around the ginger's waist, tugging him close before he leans down to press a feather-light kiss to his left shoulder, greeting the other man with a tight-lipped smile.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you? Did you need something from my lover?"

The other man seems visibly confused for a moment before his jaw drops in disbelief. Hinata hopes he doesn't notice how much he's squirming under Oikawa's touch. 

He knew this was all a play to get rid of the guy, but he couldn't resist feeling giddy over the possibility. After all, the man who'd just claimed to be his lover was the same man he's been pining after for years. How could he just possibly be still?

"You have a boyfriend and you couldn't tell me that in the first place?! All you whores are the same!"

"Sir," the brunet starts, eyes cold and sharp. "I'd prefer if you didn't call my lover such names. And if I recall correctly, you asked for his number and he politely declined. But rather than letting him be, you decided to continue harrassing him. If this is how you want to behave, then I hope you like hospital food."

Hinata shivers at the tone of Oikawa's voice, and he has to forcibly suppress the next one when he feels the other's hand squeeze his hip. He's never seen Oikawa this angry- or, he thinks he's angry. Anger wasn't really an emotion he'd use to associate with the taller, but fuck if Oikawa wasn't extremely hot right now.

"I- Fuck you! Fuck you both!"

Dejected, the man stomps away, yelling at the people who stare at him for too long. And once he was out of sight, Hinata lets himself melt into Oikawa's hold, resting his forehead against his sturdy shoulder.

"Man, that was tough. You're a lifesaver, Oikawa-san."

"Of course. Anything for you, Shou. Plus, he was being so fucking bothersome."

Oikawa squeezes his hip once more before letting his hand slide up to his waist, and he turns Hinata around to fully tuck him against his chest protectively. Hinata feels another kiss on his shoulder, then feels his ears burn. Not quite wanting to let go, he grasps onto the hem of Oikawa's shirt, tugging on it enough for it to wrinkle as he blurts,

"Do you wanna go out for a drink later? A-as thanks?"

He swears he hears Oikawa smirk.

"You'd better prepare your wallet then, baby."

\--

IV. Neck.

How'd they get here again? Hinata wonders as he whimpers and tilts his head, submissively granting permission for Oikawa to continue eating him alive.

Hinata blinks through the pleasure, and faintly remembers inviting the brunet to a party his beach ball teammates were hosting. Remembers getting drunk off his ass out of jealousy when he saw some girl attempt to grind up against Oikawa. Remembers trying to do that to that one guy that approached him, and- _oh_. Oh, that's right.

And that's why he was being pushed up against a palm tree with Oikawa hungrily ravishing his neck. He remembers Oikawa's expression then- it was like something in him snapped- and he harshly pulled Hinata away from the party in favor of having him to himself.

Hinata's neck was slick with spit, each one of the marks Oikawa leaves stinging and aching so _good_. They'd been away from the crowd for god knows how long, and Hinata was ready to burst at any moment, his hips uselessly rutting against Oikawa's firm thigh. Fingers tug at previously neatly styled brown hair, and Hinata lets out another whimper.

"O-Oikawa-san, please, please, I need more-"

He interrupts his own sentence with a loud moan, his legs nearly giving out at the feeling of the other's teeth digging into his skin. Breathlessly, he tries to coax Oikawa again, though the rutting of his hips neither falter nor stop.

"Please, Oikawa-san, it _hurts_."

The brunet growls aganst the base of his neck, biting down to leave yet another mark.

"No. Do you know how angry you made me, Shouyou?" His voice is laced with jealousy and anger, each word hissed tingling Hinata's skin.

"What- What do you mean?"

"You tried to grind up on another guy in front of me, didn't you? If I hadn't turned around to check up on you, would you be here with him instead?"

"You're ridiculous," Hinata pants, hands now tightly grasping at the taller's shoulders in hopes of keeping himself upright. "Like you weren't letting that girl feel you up."

"Don't change the subject," Oikawa warns, hands pressing bruises into Hinata's hips. And there it was again. Oikawa clearly wanting to keep Hinata single, but also continously sending mixed signals. 

There was no doubt that the older knew how Hinata felt about him at this point, the ginger was and is still terrible at hiding his feelings. So Oikawa dancing around his feelings like this was more of an insult than anything. Rejection was always an option, perhaps not the preferred one, but Hinata thinks he'd rather deal with the heartbreak than be teased and led on for the rest of his life.

They now know each other's bodies than they do anything else. Sad, sure. Disappointing, for sure. It might've been a mistake accepting that first invitation into Oikawa's bed.

"But what's it to you?! Why do you care about who I wanna fuck?! Just-- leave me alone already!!"

There's a hint of a headache when Hinata thrashes around to break free from Oikawa's hold, and he stares up at the other to challenge him to say something. Tears fill his eyes as he takes in the sight in front of him. Oikawa, with disheveled hair, eyes dark with lust and red, swollen lips. Hinata's fantasized about this sight a lot, usually with the two of them in some private setting, sharing soft, fleeting kisses as well as wet, obscene ones. They're usually sober and happy, not like now.

Another moment of silence flows by between them, a stark contrast from the boistrous party nearby. Hinata inhales shakily, his lips twitching with each small sniffle and hiccup he lets out. Oikawa seems confused. Or maybe he's not confused but rather insecure. Maybe even nervous. But drunk Hinata only had so much patience. So with one last sniffle, Hinata wiped at his eyes before speaking up.

"Let's.. let's just leave each other alone for now. Clearly, whatever's going on between us isn't working. I'll.. contact you at some point."

He turns to leave, but before he could take a step, sturdy arms wrap themselves around him, keeping him in place. He stares down at the hands clasped together at his stomach as if they were the biggest inconvenience he's ever experienced, his own tiny hands doing little to help with getting them off him.

"What the- Oikawa-san, let go of me!" he hiccups, finding the way Oikawa teases and plays him to the point of tears unfair. Why did he have to be the only one that suffers from his feelings? Oikawa should feel some remorse too- or just, feel something in general! "I don't want to be with you--"

"Shouyou."

Hinata freezes.

"I love you," Oikawa whispers into the back of his neck, arms tightening around him. "I love you so much."

Hinata doesn't respond. Mainly because he had no idea if he was hearing correctly. Maybe this was a lucid dream and he'd already passed out because of all the alcohol he had. But the other part of him wanted to believe that this was real. Because god knows just how long he's wanted to hear that from Oikawa.

There's a chance this could be drunk talk, he thinks to himself after a moment, surprisingly sober enough to do so. And yet, even then, he felt satisfaction hearing it anyways.

"Let me take you home with me," Oikawa says after another moment, his lips pressing the softest kisses against Hinata's skin that leave the hairs on the back of his neck standing. " _Please_ , let me take you home. Don't leave me. I don't want you to go. I promise we'll talk afterwards, but please. Come home with me, Shouyou."

Hinata sniffles and his eyes sting when he blinks out another set of tears. And yet he still turns around in Oikawa's hold to cup the brunet's cheeks, lifting his head up to rest their foreheads against each other.

"Okay," he breathes, watching Oikawa's face light up. "Okay, I'll come home with you."

\--

V. Lips.

The morning after is a feat to see. Oikawa dropped to the floor as soon as he registered that Hinata was awake, bowing low enough for his forehead to be completely planted on the floor. The ginger wasn't fully awake enough to handle it, at first, but after seeing how anxious the older was, he shook his head to get rid of any lingering sleepiness and offered him a hug to kickstart their conversation.

It's a lot to handle at ten in the morning. Especially when he was aching and bruised all over (not that Oikawa was any better). But they needed this more than anything. They both fucked up last night- no amount of alcohol or shamelessness could ever leave that unacknowledged- and Hinata was tired of their game of push and pull. Tired of waiting for some semblance of an explanation and of pondering over whatever was going on between them.

Oikawa insisted on telling a shorter version of his story, but Hinata refused. An explanation was what he needed, and he wasn't sure a shortened version would answer all his questions. So he sits back, with the older half on top of him, and listens. It doesn't go smoothly- not that he was expecting it to- it's riddled with long, awkward pauses, and tears, and long-awaited apologies. By the time Oikawa finishes, they're both in tears, and it only gets worse when Hinata decides to share his own pent up feelings.

( _"I'm so sorry,"_ Oikawa mumbled against his shoulder when he realized just how much he'd hurt the ginger, his wobbly voice pressing warm puffs of air against Hinata's skin. _"I'm so sorry- I want to make it up to you. I don't want you to hate me- I want to be with you."_ )

When all was said and done, they continued to snuggle into each other's arms, unwilling to let go or get up even when the sun started to set. They only gave in when their stomachs each let out loud growls not even a minute apart from each other. Only then did they get up to lazily brush their teeth and order takeout, continuing their daily tasks as close to each other as possible. They looked nothing different from an average pair of college students, both wearing raggedy clothes, sitting on the floor in front of the TV with pizza and soda for an early dinner, looking like they were in desperate need of a nap (or a shit ton of caffeine).

"So, we're finally dating, right?" Hinata asks, one hand occupied with his drooping slice of pizza and the other hidden underneath the coffee table, fingers intertwined with Oikawa's. The brunet freezes momentarily, causing Hinata to pause mid-chew.

"No," the older responds, but is quick to lift up his free hand defensively, his fingers all greasy from stuffing the rest of his slice into his mouth. "Wait, wait, wait! Don't kill me, Shou! I.. I just wanna ask you out properly, y'know? Not while we're eating pizza on the floor."

Hinata's about to argue because he's waited too damn long to get reassurance and confirmation and now Oikawa wants to do things _properly??_ But then the taller hits him with the puppy eyes and his resolve completely crumbles.

"Go on a date with me, Shouyou," Oikawa grins, leaning in close enough for Hinata to smell the remnants of pizza on his lips.

"Gross," Hinata playfully whines, only accepting a kiss from Oikawa once he'd wiped his mouth clean of the grease and sauce. "But ok.. I'll go on a date with you."

Which leads to the following weekend, in which they both cleared their schedules for this date. Hinata opened the door to a squirming Oikawa, the brunet holding out a bouquet for Hinata nervously. (Hinata doesn't think he's seen him this nervous since the time he went for a job interview. At a convenience store. No, he didn't get the job.) It's obvious that Oikawa's trying hard considering how previously, they've never lingered near the front door for more than a minute- and Oikawa's shirt is properly ironed, too. Gratiously, Hinata accepts the bouquet with both hands, bringing the bright bundle of flowers close to him. He leans down to breathe in the equally bright scent of fresh flowers before smiling up at Oikawa. 

"Thank you, Oikawa-san. Let me find a place for these flowers before we go!" 

It's an absolute understatement to say that Oikawa's awkwardness is precious. He probably understands that nothing's really going to change between them, except for their terrible communication skills and (hopefully) one day, their living arrangement, yet he still tries so hard to impress Hinata, as if this was a first meeting. He still stumbles over his words and sometimes his own feet throughout the day, but Hinata isn't complaining. It's nice to have the upperhand sometimes, considering the amount of times Oikawa's left him flustered and a complete mess.

They spend the day out like they normally would, despite Oikawa's constant disagreement that he should be taking Hinata out to the most expensive places and the fanciest restaurants. But really, they both knew that that scene wasn't for them. They both prefer small, local coffee shops, family-owned bakeries across the street and crowded marketplaces where Hinata cheats his way out of bankruptcy with his stacks of coupons. They're not necessarily the hottest date spots, but to Hinata, this was all he wished for- to stand by Oikawa's side without a single doubt nor worry in mind.

Their hands brush as they walk back to Hinata's apartment, but unlike before, Hinata holds on and laces their fingers together. 

"Thank you for today, Oikawa-san. I had a lot of fun spending time with you."

The two were standing in front of Hinata's apartment door, both of them looking a bit more disheveled than they did in the morning, but so much happier, too. Oikawa smiles at the ginger, lifting a hand to cup his cheek gently, as if he was handling glass.

"I did, too. Thanks for letting me take you out. Can.. can I kiss you?"

Hinata blinks up at him, resisting the urge to break out into a giggling fit. Oikawa's eyebrows were pinched together, and his cheeks were painted a bright red, lips pulled into an adorable pout that Hinata's only ever seen in the brunet's baby photos (he's also seen it when Oikawa was sick and refused to let go of Hinata, even when the younger promised he'd be right back after grabbing meds, but that's a secret Hinata will take to his grave). Even the tips of his ears were flushed! He wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook him for a stop sign on his way back home. He manages to hide his laughter through clearing his throat, and only then does he give his consensual nod, his heart pinching at Oikawa's bright expression.

The kiss Oikawa gives is unlike any other they've shared. It's so soft, and almost barely there, a gentle brush of lips that has Hinata unconsciously leaning forward in hopes of getting another kiss. Oikawa notices this, and gives another quick kiss before letting his hand drop back to his side, leaving the ginger's cheek feeling colder than before.

"I.. ah, I'll see you soon then?"

The brunet takes Hinata's momentary silence as an agreement, but he's only able to turn around before a small hand grabs onto his wrist.

"Why don't you come in?"

Oikawa turns around, looking a little bewildered at the other's suggestion.

"W-what? No, I can't, I said I would do things right-"

"And you did! You sat down with me and we had a long talk, you took me out on a nice date and you walked me home and gave me the sweetest kisses. And now we're dating, right? So why don't you come in?"

"I-"

"I want you to. _Please?_ "

Oikawa can't help but feel a little glad that this side of their relationship hasn't changed.

\--

VI

A pair of arms snake around Hinata's waist just as he finishes flipping a pancake, and if he weren't already accustomed to this kind of behavior, someone would've gotten a pancake to the face. Lucky for Oikawa, he gets greeted with a warm hum and the press of soft lips against his temple.

"Morning, Oikawa-san. Did you sleep well?"

"I thought I told you to call me by my given name," the brunet whines, burying his face into the crook of Hinata's neck, the other shrugging his shoulders when Oikawa's hair tickes at his neck and jaw.

"I'm sorry, it's difficult to break habits, Tooru-san."

Oikawa lifts his head in favor of glaring at the younger, letting out a childish huff. Hinata's got his eyes set on the pan in front of him, but his boyfriend's glare isn't so easily ignored, so he lifts a brow as he pours more batter into the pan. 

"What's wrong?"

"Drop the honorific, Shou! It's been a year already, and when I get to hear you call my given name, you still address me like a senpai and not your boyfriend!"

Chuckling, the ginger plants another kiss onto Oikawa's temple, then another on his cheek, then another on his lips when the brunet puckers his lips a lot more than necessary. It takes him a moment to take in what he said- it really has been a year since they started dating. True to what he expected, nothing much changed in their dynamic. But they live together now instead of begging the other to stay the night, and it's easier to talk about nearly anything at this point. They still have room to improve, of course, but now they're willing to work towards a better relationship than just simply wishing for change.

Hinata realizes he was probably quiet for too long because Oikawa's huffing again. So playfully, he nudges his shoulder with his elbow, minding not to tug on the pan handle as he did so.

"Alright, alright, don't sulk, Tooru. There, is that better?"

"Again."

The ginger doesn't hold back his laugh this time. He was once in shock at how much needy Oikawa could be, having never seen the full extent of his bratiness, but now it's easily become another quality of his that he's come to love. Pulling the pan off the heat, Hinata turns his body around to kiss Oikawa, letting his lips linger for a bit before he parts just enough to whisper a soft _Tooru_ in the tiny space between them.

Breakfast at their apartment has never been done in silence, and today wasn't an exception. They shared old memories and jokes, showing each other memes they've seen hundreds of times and laugh just as heartily as they did seeing them for the first time. And in the middle of their conversation, Hinata's phone pings, drawing both pairs of eyes to the screen where a newly received message from Kageyama is displayed.

_seriously, u guys are in another country and i still wanna tell u to go get a room. this isn't what i signed up for when i made up w them. stop being so fckn sappy w each other_

Hinata looks up at Oikawa with a knowing look on his face, the other nodding as if telepathically, a thorough plan was just discussed.

So later, when they're out playing volleyball, Hinata will suggest that they take a selfie together to send to Kageyama, a declaration that they won't _stop being so fckn sappy,_ if you will. They look like absolute fools, looking away from the camera with their tongues out (with hints of Oikawa's two middle fingers in the top two corners). Hinata sends the picture with an eloquent _fuck you_. It's not really surprising that Kageyama doesn't text him back for a few days.

They contemplated sending the other selfie they took to get a conversation started again. It's one where Hinata pleasantly surprises Oikawa with a kiss on the cheek as the latter is taking the photo, both of them all blushy and smiley. Oikawa shakes his head at the suggestion after a bit.

"He doesn't need to see it," he huffs, "no one does- I want this photo all to myself!"

Hinata snorts, raising a brow, "Is that because I kissed you in the photo or because you look dumb?"

"BOTH!"

Oikawa pouts long enough for Hinata to finish his laughing fit and give him a few kisses as an apology. And he continues pouting until Hinata climbs into his lap and lets him have his way with him, momentarily forgetting about the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, i love u
> 
> [newly added twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
